


Sleep, Interrupted

by b_0_p



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Smut, crosspostedtoaff, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_0_p/pseuds/b_0_p
Summary: Yesung is just trying to sleep, but Hyukjae has better things in mind.





	Sleep, Interrupted

After a Super Show, sleep always comes easy to him. He barely makes it to the suite he is sharing with Donghae and Hyukjae before he crashes onto the hotel bed, snuggling deep into the fluffy white blankets. "Are you going to eat dinner with us?" Donghae yells from outside the door connecting his room with Hyukjae's and Donghae's, but Yesung merely groans into his pillow and Donghae gets the hint. All is quiet a few moments later and after he has quickly stripped out of his clothes and put on his most comfortable pair of boxers, Yesung quickly falls into a deep and dreamless sleep.

*****

In the middle of the night, something wakes Yesung up. The bed dips a little behind him and a few moments later, the warm blanket covering his body is lifted. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to make sense of what is happening, when a warm body slides into the bed, closely pressing up behind him. "Shh," a voice says, "it's just me, hyung." Strong arms wrap around his body and he feels warm lips on his neck. It feels nice, but he is tired and a bit disoriented from waking up so abruptly and he is quite sure what the other has on his mind. "Hyukjae," he groans, voice heavy with sleep. "Go back to your room."

"But I missed you, _hyung_ ," Hyukjae answers and Yesung can tell from his teasing drawl that the other is not going to be persuaded so easily. "I missed you during dinner, so let me cuddle with you a little." _Yeah right_ , Yesung thinks, _as if you came here for a cuddle._ And then Hyukjae shifts behind him and he can feel an unmistakable hardness pressing against his ass. The touch makes him shiver a little, and Hyukjae laughs quietly behind him, grinding against his ass again.

"Hyukjae," Yesung starts again. "I was sleeping...". "You can sleep later," his dongsaeng merely replies and then Hyukjae's lips are on his neck and he is kissing him in all the right places. Hyukjae is alternating soft bites with gentle open-mouthed kisses and Yesung feels himself melt a little. A small, involuntary moan escapes him as Hyukjae starts sucking on his earlobe, and he hears the younger man chuckle. "Still tired?" Huykjae says and then one of his hands is on his right nipple, twirling the brown nub between his fingers. "You fucker," Yesung grinds out, because Hyukjae is going straight for all his weak spots, actually paying attention to them, so different from the times when he fucks Yesung quick and dirty in the shower or after dance practice. "You fucker," he repeats and Hyukjae merely laughs at that. "Such a dirty mouth, hyung," he says and then he is shifting and slowly pushing down Yesung's underwear. His erection is now pressing directly against Yesung's behind and he can't help but feel a little incredulous. "Did you walk in here naked?" he asks, just as Hyukjae has resumed kissing his neck again. "Of course," Hyukjae replies, between little bites to Yesung's neck. "I came here to fuck you, hyung. And who needs clothes for that?"

"But Donghae?!" Yesung hisses. "He's fast asleep," Hyukjae replies, before he reaches over Yesung and takes his bottle of hand lotion from the night stand. "He's not going to notice our little quickie – if you manage to stay quiet, hyung," he adds.

"You little fucker," Yesung mumbles again, but then he obediently turns his head against the pillow as Hyukjae's hand is slowly pushing in-between his thighs, bending his upper leg and pushing it forward. One of his hands ghosts over Yesung's own growing erection and he can't help but whine at the lack of proper contact. "Come on, touch me," he complains, but Hyukjae doesn't reply. Instead, he hears the cap of his hand lotion being opened and the wet and dirty sounds of Hyukjae slicking up his cock. 

"Can I fuck you like this? Or do you want me to prep you?", Hyukjae asks, and Yesung melts at the way his dongsaeng is always seeking consent, even after all these years. "It's fine like this," he replies, "go for it". 

The words have barely left his mouth when Hyukjae is pushing in, his thick cock spreading him apart, invading him in one of his most private places (he has invaded my heart long ago, Yesung admits). Hyukjae fucks him quickly and deeply, kissing his back at the same time. As the lotion dries down and the friction increases, it becomes increasingly harder for Yesung to muffle his moans (he has always liked his pleasure with a side of pain). One more well-aimed thrust has him keening, an embarrassingly needy whine escaping his throat.

"Shh, you'll wake Donghae", Hyukjae whispers behind him, but his hips keep moving relentlessly. "I... can't exactly ...help it, ...idiot," Yesung grinds out. And so Hyukjae uses his right hand, still smelling like hand lotion, to keep Yesung's mouth covered. It doesn't take long for Yesung to come after this. A few well-angled thrusts, and he bites into Hyukjae's hand in ecstasy, his come spilling onto the pristine white bed sheets.

"So hot," Hyukjae groans behind him. "Love how you feel around me when you come, hyung." His hand leaves Yesung's mouth and Yesung feels himself being turned fully onto his stomach. He feels his own sticky come against his skin touching the sheets and is about to protest, when Hyukjae pushes his legs together before he thrusts into him again. "So tight," Hyukjae moans behind him, his whole upper body covering Yesung's now. "So good," he moans right into Yesung's ear. "What's with the dirty talk?" Yesung hisses, feeling flattered nonetheless, but Hyukjae is too far gone to respond properly. "So tight, hyung," he groans again, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. "Can I come inside of you?"

"Are you wearing a condom?" Yesung asks, even though he already knows the answer. "No," Hyukjae replies, hot breath fanning Yesung's neck. "Wanted to feel you." His thrusts are starting to become sloppy now and so Yesung quickly has to make up his mind. Usually, he doesn't mind, but he is tired now and he really doesn't want to shower again and so he quickly hisses: "Pull out then!"

Hyukjae whines behind him, frustration obvious in his voice, but it only takes a few more, extra hard thrusts before he pulls out, coming all over Yesung's lower back. Hyukjae lets himself fall to the side afterwards, taking deep breaths, chest heaving. He looks entirely too pleased with himself as Yesung notices when he turns around to face him. "Wipe that smirk off your face," he scolds, but then he leans forward and kisses Hyukjae gently – and for the first time tonight.

*****

They end up in the shower anyway, standing under the cascading hot water together. "Donghae's gonna wake up for sure," Yesung says as Hyukjae is gently massaging shampoo into his scalp. "He knows anyway," Hyukjae retorts, "he isn't blind". _Or deaf_ , Yesung silently adds. 

"I wish you could stay with me tonight," he whispers. "It's against the rules, hyung," Hyukjae replies, sounding a little sad. "There are managers around, we could be woken up by hotel staff. We promised not to take any risks when we are with the members."

"I know," Yesung says. "And yet..." He leans back into Hyukjae, suddenly feeling like the dongsaeng, not the hyung. "I'll make it up to you," Hyukjae promises, gently tilting Yesung's head back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "We'll be home soon, and you can come over and spend the night, hyung. No one will be there to disturb us then."

"That sounds wonderful," Yesung says. "Do I finally get to fuck you then?" he adds, just to brighten the mood. He hears Hyukjae snort behind him, and he turns around and hits the younger man in mock anger. "Yah, I am still your hyung!" he says, but Hyukjae just laughs. 

They end up kissing in the shower for a long time before returning to their beds.

*****

[Donghae is wide awake when Hyukjae enters their room. In fact, he is lying there, playing with his phone, a magazine spread out next to him. He's clearly been awake for some time, waiting for Hyukjae to return.

"Damn, a quickie at 3 am," he says, smirking at Hyukjae. "I really don't know how he puts up with you."

"Well, I do," Hyukjae retorts, pointing not so discreetly towards his now towel-covered groin. "It's all thanks to this magic sti – " "Yah!" Donghae interrupts, quickly covering his ears. "Just go to bed, Hyuk!"]


End file.
